


Love like fools

by Destan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ( maybe ), Anal Sex, Best Friends, Confusion, Denial of Feelings, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Mystery, Oral Sex, Pack Feels, Pining, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Unrequited Love, ass worship, couple game, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destan/pseuds/Destan
Summary: Based of a tumblr prompt.For better ratings, the local TV station for all of Beacon County has recently started having a monthly televised game that offers prizes like a dinner for two, or free movie passes for a year. Problem? Contestants have been going missing.Lydia, who is interning at the station to look good on her college applications, has noticed some strange *supernatural* things going on with the show, and gets the Pack involved. They all decide to rig the upcoming show so they can be the contestants, and to stop whatever is causing the trouble. Double problem? It is a couple’s game, to compete to see which couple knows each other the best. At Stiles’ suggestion, Scott and Isaac get roped into being a “couple”.What happens when Isaac and Scott realize that they like being in a relationship together?How will the boys feel when they win the game against the actual couples?How will they defeat the evil?Bonus: Fluff, love confessions, Stiles knowing that Scott and Isaac have been pining, and Coach Finstock is the game host.





	1. A new adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Please please, be gentle with me. This is my first attempt at a writing and english isn't my first language. I do hope reading me won't be waste of your time.

Chapter 1 : A new adventure.

Scott and Isaac were lying in bed, together. It wasn't awkward - they were used to doing that. As Isaac became part of the pack and after his dad died, he found himself homeless and oprhan. Scott gave him a home. No it was deeper than that - Scott was his home. Isaac had been attracted to Scott, but the moment he truly realized he was screwed was when he was sleeping on the sofa in Soctt's room and had this terrbile nightmare ; he saw his father abusing him all over again and he started shaking and yelling : 

" Leave me alone ! I'm begging you, please don't hurt me."

He hadn't been loud enough to wake Melissa but he definetely woke Scott up. Scott immediately understood and extended his hand to Isaac that was right next to the bed on the sofa and gently tugged Isaac along. Isaac woke up as he felt the warm contact's of Scott hands - which were larger than his by the way, that tugged him along to the large bed. Isaac blinked repeatedly. He lied down next to the Alpha, that was sleeping shirtless. He kept some space between them though, not wanting to bother him even more than necessary. Scott frowned and muttered slepily, his voice incredibly low and sexy : 

" Come here." 

He extended his arm and placed it around Isaac's shoulder, pulling him against his body, gently stroking his tensed shoulder. " You're safe. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore. I promise."  
Isaac felt a tear running down his cheek. Scott instinctively stroked it away and Isaac wanted to thank him. Not only for that, but for everything he's ever done for him. But words weren't enough to explain how grateful he was and he was on the verge of crying.  
But he didn't have to. Scott knew.

Ever since, they slept together. Isaac kept his feelings for Scott quiet, he did supsect Stiles to know about them but he never mentionned it so he hoped that was only a impression. He was pretty sure that Scott was straight or even if he was bi, he was definitely not into Isaac. Who would be ? He wasn't anything special, or anywhere near as fantastic as Scott.  
This morning, Isaac woke up earlier than Scott, and as usual his werewolf abilities allowed him to smell Scott's morning arousal. It was torture. It was spicy and enchanting, and it made Isaac go insane. To know that underneath those boxers, and following this beautiful treasure tail, Scott was naked. Right next to him. He shivered, inhaling the scent deeply before he tried to get up, but Scott was spooning him so he couldn't move. He extended his arm to reach his phone, yawning lazily and a frown appeared onto his forehead as he realized he had missed several calls from Lydia and a text saying. 

" Pack meeting at my place. NOW. " and " Where are you ? " 

" Shit." He muttered, turning his face around to add : " Scott, something's happening. Lydia organized a pack meeting at her place and we're late."

" Fuck." 

The Alpha groaned - which was insanely sexy to Isaac and hid his face between the pillows for several seconds before he got up, turning around to face Isaac whom had gotten up too. " How'd you sleep ?"  
If Isaac had been honest he'd have said that he'd have a great sleep as long as he was sleeping with Scott, but instead he answered with a playful :

" Pretty bad. You drooled and almost strangled me while spooning."

Scott squinted his eyes, letting out a amused chuckle. 

" Shut up, I don't drool ! "

Isaac walked closer to Scott, pretending to be serious. He took a few seconds before answering, his gaze admiring his alpha's beautiful face. His beautiful brown eyes, plump lips and wonderful body. His abs were well defined, and his arms were strong and muscular - not too much though, just enough and his thin treasure tail was gonna be the death of Isaac. His legs were thick, slightly hairy and his boxers were simple, black and allowed Isaac to smell his alpha's arrousal. He cleared his throat and cocked his head aside.

" Sorry Scott, but you do drool."

" Asshole." Scott chuckled, playfully pushing Isaac.

" Dick." Isaac playfully answered back, pushing Scott as well and feeling his strong and warm body against his hands. 

He gulped down his throat, and decided that it was best for him to leave the room before he got a boner and Scott smelled it. 

" First in the shower ! " Isaac yelled, running towards the bathroom.

Scott groaned in annoyance as he wanted to shower first, giving Isaac's well defined, rounded and alluring ass a spank.

Isaac laughed it out.

" Love you too !"  
________________________

The duo arrived a Lydia's half a hour later, and the whole pack was here. Stiles, Lydia, Allison and Jackson. Even Liam and Hayden were here. This was the moment Isaac realized that the period of calm that came after they defeated a villain was over. Scott just arrived but he immediately took his place of Alpha. Everybody was standing up and he turned to face Lydia, leaving Isaac to admire his cute little ass, and mutered worriedly.

" What's going on ?"

Isaac smiled at everyone, and frowned as he noticed that Stiles kept on wiggling his eyebrows ever since Scott and him arrived together. What did he mean ?  
Lydia seemed freaked out. She had that " banshee look " on her face and she was slightly shaking. She took a deep breath, crossing her arms.

" It's at the station. I work over there to be able to fill my colleges apllications with various stuff and the local TV station started this fun TV show. The show with couples as participants."

" The one that the coach hosts ? It's awesome, I still can't believe Bryan and Lucy won and just vanished though, I rooted for them." Isaac mumbled sadly.

He then realized it probably wasn't the time to speak about that when he realized that everybody was staring at him, even Scott but Scott was smiling at him.

" Sorry." He added, raising his hand apologetically.

Lydia raised a eyebrow, before she continued.

" Anyways. I work behind the scenes and I knew Bryan and Lucy and there was no way they would have gave up. And I hadn't heard from them ever since. But recently, I started hearing voices. They were warnings."

" What did they say, Lydia ? " Scott asked gently, not pressuring her.

" They said that if i followed them, I'd end up like them. That all winners were meant to die."

" But, are you sure ? Do you believe that was a supernatural attack?" Liam asked.

Stiles instantly replied.

" Listen, you may be the new puppy but everyone here knows that trusting Lydia's abilites is pretty much the best way to prevent danger and saving lives."

Scott seemed to think for a long while before he added.

" He's right. We need to find a way to figure out the truth."

" How do we do that ? " Allison asked, standing next to Lydia and gently rubbing her shoulder.  
Lydia pursed her lips.

" Well, after the other participants left because they learned of the winner's deaths,before the show's finale. So we have no participants. I have influence, so I could get you all hired for this season of " Couples' game."

Liam grinned at Hayden, obviously into it.

" That's great ! I'm in ! "

Jackson squinted his eyes, and muttered.

" You do realize you're underage, right ?"

Liam seemed to have forgotten that. He lowered his gaze to the ground and remained silent, Hayden laughing silently next to him.

" That's a great idea, muttered Stiles. Jackson and Allison, you're already dating anyway, mh... I could go with Lydia.."

Lydia rolled her eyes, faking to be annoyed.

" You're just really eager to show the world that we're dating aren't you."

" Hell yes I am ! "

Scott frowned and cocked his face to the side.

" Well, what about Isaac and I ?"

Stiles grinned widely and looked over at Isaac, whom was silently listening and shot him a nod before he said,shrugging his shoulders effortlessly.

" Why don't you two go together as a couple ? You're together all the time, so you know about each other just as much as other couples. I mean, you basically are a couple.Plus, the public always roots for the gays."

" But I..." Scott started, totally confused.

Stiles stopped him right away.

" Gotta take a bullet for the team. it's either that, or you're both not going. And Isaac seems okay with that, so what's the deal with you ?"  
Isaac cleared his throat, wondering if he was blushing.

" I.. I just want to be able to prevent other deaths, so if I have to pretend to date Scott then I will."

Scott looked at him, then back at Stiles.

" He's right. Okay, we'll do it. Liam, stop smiling. You're not even coming !"

Lydia nodded.

" Okay, so we're good. I'll talk about it with them and we shall get a answer in a week and if all his good we'll be starting to shoot in two weeks."

Stiles rubbed his forehead, groaning.

" My father's gonna murder me."

Everybody bursted out laughing, laughing all the tension and enjoying the pack moment. Isaacs eyes never left Scott. He looked breathtaking when he was happy.  
Isaac was trying to hold himself from getting too excited at the idea of playing pretend with Scott. But he couldn't help himself - he was excited about that.  
_______________________

Two weeks later.  
So far, everything was working just how it was planned. Desperate to get the show to air again as Beacon Hills' TV station had rating issues which is why they created the show in he first place. After signing up and all, it was the first day of shooting. They were gonna introduce themselves to the public for the first time. Until the night, they had been introduced to their rooms. Scott was holding Isaac's hand, probably to play pretend like all the others but Isaac would have been lying if he said he didn't love to see Scott's large hand on his.  
They had rooms for couples, with one bed and one tub. They were pretty luxious, and Isaac was definitely not complaining. After he placed his stuff into the room, he jumped onto the bed, and sighed of delight  
.  
" That bed, is amazing."  
Scott chuckled, his eyes lighting up with amusement.

" Oh, is it ? " 

" Yeah, come on, ty it."

Scott curved the edge of his beautiful lips into a wide smile and he jumped as well, landing next to his favourite beta.

" Damn, you were right. and that TV, dude, I really hope they have Netflix."

" They better, or they will catch these hands !"

They laughed out together for a bit, before Isaac bit down his lower lip gathering his courage to ask a question.

" Hey,Scott, can I ask you something ?"

" Sure?"

" Would that have been so bad ? You didn't really seem happy to be paired up with me, I mean I understand because of the situ...  
Scott spoke out of turn.

" No, no, no Isaac it's not that at all. Anybody would be lucky to even get a glimpse of your attention. I was just taken off guard."

" Oh."

Scott opened his mouth, probably on his way to add something else, but the bedroom door suddenly pulled apain, letting appear a teenager that would be about Isaac's age. He had blue eyes, and a incredible body.

" Hi, I'm sorry to bother but I'm the new intern, and I've been called to tell you to head downstairs. We're shooting very soon. I'm Theo, by the way."

" We're coming !" he answered. " Nice to meet you too."

Isaac found him insanely attractive but found him sort of sketchy.

" Hurry up, he muttered." The show must go on !"

Isaac turned his gaze to meet Scott's : he was already staring. Scott slowly linked his and Isaac's fingers together and in that moment, Isaac knew he was ready to face whatever was coming their way.


	2. Jealousy and pep talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here comes chapter 2 ! I tried to write it as fast as I could and I hope you'll enjoy it as much as i enjoyed writing it.  
> This is a little shoter than before, i'll get longer afterwards !

Chapter 2 :

Scott McCall was really intruiged. He had never been part of a tv show before and to see all those people that work behind the shadows, to see people getting the sets ready. He was following Theo through the long alleys, filled with doors. It was fascinating and Scott would have probably enjoyed it if he could have shared his feelings about this whole thing with Isaac. But he couldn't, because Isaac was in front of him, talking with Theo. Theo that had interrupted them in their room already, was now stealing Isaac away. He wanted to growl and just pee on Isaac so that Theo would leave. It's like he didn't know Scott was there he only had eyes for Isaac - making him laugh, or asking about him. Scott wanted to punch him in the face. Why was Isaac smiling so hard to a stranger ? He maybe thought he could steal Isaac away. But there was no way Scott would let that happen. He curved the edge of his small lips into a wide grin, before he walked up to them, quickening his pace and wrapped his arm around Isaac's waist, pressing his lips against Isaac's neck, hoping Isaac wouldn't freak out. It was part of their cover to act like a couple, and they'd been friends forever. They passed the stage of physical awkwardness. Or did they ? isaac seemed really troubled when he looked at Scott back. Scott chuckled, his lips remaining next to Isaac's neck as he creased his forehead in order to look back at Theo, provocative as hell, before he added.

" You ready, babe ?"

  
Isaac cleared his throat, thinking that this was probably to make them look realistic as a couple, and answered.

  
"  A little nervous."

  
" I've got you." Scott mumbled.

  
Theo looked away.

  
" Hum, he said, clearing his throat. I'm gonna leave you two, the make up room is the door next to Isaac. Don't worry Isaac, you'll be great."

  
The boy grinned and squeezed Isaac's shoulders, turning his head to face Scott, nodding at him once playfully before he turned around and left. Isaac waited for a few seconds then crossed his arms around his chest, raising a eyebrow curiously :

  
" What was this about ? "

  
Scott raised his eyebrows innocently, shrugging it off.

  
" Nothing. Let's go."

  
The beta cocked his head aside, a frown on his delicate forehead before he followed Scott inside.  
__________________

Scott and Isaac met the others on the set, representing a comfy living room with a large sofa and buzzers. They all sat onto the sofa, waiting for the host to arrive. The first game was simple. It was gonna be just a introduction to the fans and they would get questions about their significant other. One week ago, before they started shooting they had been asked to answer countless of questions in interviews so that they wouldn't be able to predict which questions were gonna be asked. It was a well thought plan. Scott had caught up with the others and Lydia said that the voices were quiet for now - which was a good sign. Or was it ?  
There was a small crowd of people watching them, but there weren't close enough to make the Pack feel nervous. This was just a small audience, they had been through worse, right ?  
The coach entered the room, several assistants fixing up his hair and his tie, and his gaze met the McCall 6. His eyes widened up and he groaned.

  
" This is a nightmare ! Why are you following everywhere I go ? " He rubbed his forehead, sighing out.

  
Stiles started to laugh, muttering playfully.

  
" Oh come on, admit it coach. You love us !"

  
The coach genuinely looked disgusted.

  
" Just... Whatever. "

  
Then he looked at Scott and Isaac together and he frowned.

  
" I just knew you two were more than friends. About time, morons."

  
They all started laughing, and in that moment they all relaxed a bit, Scott and Isaac were'nt even feeling awkward or shy. Because they were all worried. But this time it was different. They had delt with every kind of evil there was, but this one... They had no clue, no leads and they had thrown themselves into danger. It was in times like this that Scott missed Derek. He always knew what to do.  
Stiles looked at Lydia, she stopped laughing, and her gaze was kind of lost. Like she was unavailable. Stiles knew Lydia more than she knew herself, and he knew she was scared. Scared to have led them into a hole, scared that she was wrong.

  
Isaac looked at Scott, that was just as lost. Isaac and Stiles' gazes met and they remained silent for a few second ; they both knew what to do. They was no need to speak.

  
" Starting to shoot in 2 minutes, everyone get ready ! " a voice shouted.

  
" Lydia, listen to me. We got this, alright ? Your powers are part of who you are, and you should learn to believe in them just as much as I already do. They make you extraordinary and I trust you with my life. I'd follow you anywhere. We'll take care of whatever's wrong in here. I promise."

  
Lydia blinked repeatedly, placing her hand above Stiles', a small smile growing on her lips.

  
" You're right. I love you."

  
" Say that again."

  
" You didn't hear ?"

  
" I did. Say it again. Say it 50 times. Say it in French."

  
Lydia chuckled.

 

" You're an idiot."

  
" Your idiot."

  
Isaac could literally smell how tormented Scott was right now; He took a deep breath and looked at him, in the eyes. His ocean gaze meeting Scott's hazel hues, staring intensely.

  
" Scott. Look at me. You saved my life. You saved Liam, and Mason. That, is who you are. Don't start doubting yourself. You quite litterally saved my life, Scott. You gave me a home, you - you... You're the best alpha any pack could ever get. I believe in you."

  
" Why ? I don't want to let any of you down, and if anything ever happened to you because of me, I would lose my - "

  
" Because I love you."

  
That was unexpected. Isaac had never planned to say that but it just flowed. Naturally.

  
" 2..1...... Action !" the same voice shouted.

  
The coach was standing in front of the camera, a wide smile plastered on his lips.  
" Hello everybody, I'm Bobby Finstoack, your host and you're watching " Love's a game !" This season, we have new participants ! Scott and Isaac, go gays ! Stiles and Lydia.. Seriously, who names a kid Stiles ? And finally, Jackson and Allison.. What a odd pairing."

" Hey ! " Stiles protested, curling his lips into a pout.

  
" Now, now, enough with the presentations. Let's get to the questions ! "

  
Lydia had warned the rest of them that the questions were gonna come quite soon, so they weren't surprised.  
The questions were submitted by fans, using a specific hasthag : #LAG ( Love's a game."

  
" Question 1 : what's your significant other's biggest flaw ? "

  
The crowd started making noises, pressuring the participants to answer. Isaac was smiling - that was the easiest question in the world. He buzzed quickly and cleared his throat.

  
" Stubborn. Scott is the most stubborn person I know; If he decides he wants do something, he won't stop until he did. A few months ago, I remember telling him that going to swim with the weather was super cold but he refused to listen. He swam anyway and came back sick for two weeks. I mean, who does that ? "

  
Isaac hadn't realized he had gotten carried away. He just loved talking about Scott. The crowd started to cheer as above the pack, a large elevated television showed a extract from Scott's interview saying that he was probably too stubborn for his own good.

  
He noticed Allison, frowning. He could smell that she was upset and a little jealous ? Maybe Jackson didn't know a lot about her. Because Stiles had came close second after Isaac, but when he buzzed Jacson was still thinking.  
It went on like that for 30 more minutes. Scott and Isaac were leading, 22 points, Lydia and Stiles 18 and 12 for Allison and Jackson.

  
" The winners of the first test are Scisaac !"

  
" Scisaac ? What even is a Scisaac ?" asked Jackson.

  
" That's a shipname, duh. " muttered Allison.

  
The crowd cheered once again, leaving Scott and Isaac breathless.

  
" That was one good way to start this season, we'll be meeting you tommorow at the same time ! Be safe and have a good night !"  
" and.. CUT ! "  
" That was great guys !"  
" Thanks, that was fun ! But i'm dead." mumbled Stiles

" Great for you, to me that was torture." the Coach groaned as he left.

  
Theo walked over to them, as he had overheard Stiles.

  
" You can all go back to your rooms to watch tv, food will be brought to you."  
" God yes" groaned Scott.

  
Isaac had hoped that Scott would have forgotten about his heartfelt confession, and was already starting to walk away from set before he heard Scott catching up to him, before he stood in front of him.

  
" Isaac, we need to talk."

  
Isaac gulped down his throat.  
He was screwed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small teaser : next chapter will contain a Stiles and Isaac heart to heart!  
> And if you have ideas for any kind of test for the couples', write them to me I'll take them into consideration !  
> I'll write next chapter when I get 200 views, or before if I fele motivated. Have nice hollidays, lovelies !  
> Kudos and comments would be greatly appreciated !


	3. Night talks and love confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas or hannukah or just had a nice time !I'm back with your Christmas gift ! i'm sure you'll love this chapter.

 

Isaac closed the door after Scott, gulping down his throat. He was going to faint. What if Scott was crept out by his declaration ? Or by the fact that he was so passionate when he answered the questions about Scott ? Isaac felt like his head was going to explode. Scott sat down and patted the seat next to him on the bed. Isaac sat down obediently, clearing his throat.  
« Listen, Scott I.

« I’m sorry. » Scott mumbled, looking down.

Isaac frowned, totally confused.

« What are you sorry for ? »

Scott took a deep breath and he mumbled.

« I’m your alpha. I should be your rock, but you’re mine. I’m weak and. »

Isaac placed his hand over Scott’s instinctively.

« You’re not weak because your heart feels so heavy. This is why you’re our Alpha. You feel, and you’re so. Human, and brave. You’re the only one doubting yourself. »

Scott felt a knot in his stomach. Like he needed to get something off his chest and he just couldn’t. He took a deep breath after squeezing Isaac’s hand.

« That’s not it. I’m also sorry for how I behaved around Theo. I think he likes you and maybe I just. I got… je. A feeling that he could blow our cover. »

Isaac raised his eyebrows, taking some time to handle the information.

« It’s okay, I understand. I would have done the same thing if I was in your shoes. I think he’s clean, though. »

Scott rolled his eyes, before he mumbled. »

« Yeah, sure. »

Isaac was so relieved that Scott wasn’t going to talk about what Isaac had said to him but also saddened at the same time – Scott didn’t realize what Isaac really meant. He probably thought Isaac was just being a friend. Isaac felt like he was going to faint, once again. He needed to breathe.

« I think I’ll go out for a walk, unless there’s something else you want to tell me ? »

« No, no, muttered Scott. I said everything. »

Isaac stood up, taking several deep breaths.

« Be safe, Isaac. We still don’t know what we’re up against.»

« Yeah, yeah, sure. »

Isaac closed the door behind him and ran outside as fast as he could.

« I love you. » Scott mumbled, softly.

And suddenly, the knot was gone. But his confession was gone in the dark, and no one heard.

 

Isaac ran towards the door that led outside. Luckily, there was a beautiful park that contestants had access to. The night was young, and there was two swing. Isaac ran a hand through his curls. He headed towards a swing and sat on it, gently rocking himself forward. He closed his eyes. Everything was black but then… Scott appeared on his mind. His smile, his arms, his smile… Who knew how long he remained right there, thinking about how much he loved Scott Gregorio McCall and that was a goddamn tragedy because Scott would never see him like that ? He must have been really distracted because despite his werewolf senses, he didn’t hear familiar footsteps heading his way.

« Can’t sleep, huh ? »

Isaac opened his eyes quickly, letting out a faint gasp.

« Relax, it’s me. » Stiles chuckled.

« Hi, Stiles. »

He didn’t expect the hyperactive spazz to be here, but then again, Stiles had so much energy that it wasn’t surprising that he would have hard time falling asleep.

« The moon’s beautiful tonight » Isaac absent minded said.

« Yes they are. Just like Scott. »

Isaac was so caught up by the night that he didn’t realize what Stiles was doing. He just frowned, and protested.

« Scott’s not like the moon. Scott’s more like the stars. They shine, and they fill us up with hope for the future. And you could stare at the for hours. I love the stars. »

Stiles was smiling so hard, it almost hurts.

« What about Scott ? »

« I love Scott. More than the stars, and you know I love those goddamn stars. »

Stiles began to laugh, his voice breaking the silence of the night and freeing Isaac from his réverie.

 

« Oh my god. Stiles this isn’t what you. »

« Oh please, Isaac. You’re completely in love with my best friend. »

Isaac started to freak out.

« No ! No ! No, definitely not Scott’s my brother and I’m not in love with …»

Stiles began to sing.

« Lalalalalala, I can’t hear, Isaac’s in love with Scott, Isaac’s in love with Scott ! »

« Shut your mouth ! » Isaac almost screamed, pressing his palm against Stiles’ mouth.

Stiles stopped singing and Isaac pulled his hand away, only to see Stiles’ smug facial expression.

« This isn’t so simple, Stiles… He doesn’t know that I like him like that and …»

« Well, everybody does. Allison, Lydia, even Jackson. We all know you like him. »

Isaac was speechless.

« What ? Is it that obvious ? »

« Please. You look at him like he’s the world. »

« He is. Isaac mumbled. He is »

He remained silent for a bit, just listening to the sound of he and Stiles’ swings as they moved forward before it actually hit him.

« What, so you mean the whole pack knows I’m gay ? »

« Yes, we do. What’s wrong with that ? You’re the same Isaac you’ve always been. Also, explains why you check my ass out during Lacrosse. »

« Okay, that is so not true. »

They both started to laugh again, just enjoying this moment together. Friends in the night, sharing secrets.

« I don’t think Scott knows though. He’s always been pretty blind when it came to people that cared about him. »

Isaac sighed.

« Should I tell him ? I mean, he’s not gay and...»

« Isaac, I’m not sure what Scott is. What I know is that I never saw his eyes light up as much as they do just when you walk into the room. It’s like whenever you come him, the sun comes out. »

Isaac smiled.

« Thanks, Stiles. You’re very wise. »

Stiles nodded.

« Don’t tell. Not that I didn’t like this talk, but I must go back up before Lydia drags me up by my ear. »

« Ahaha, fair enough. »

Isaac got up when Stiles did. Stiles pulled Isaac into a tight hug before he started to walk away, waving Isaac goodbye.

« Oh, and Isaac ! »

« Yeah ? »

« Scott stares at your ass all the time ! »

« Shut up ! » Isaac chuckled.

 

Whilst Isaac was walking back towards his room with Scott, all he could think about was how this pack mission was going to be compromised when the game would actually start to get eliminate those who lose. With fewer members on the inside, the danger would be much greater. He shook his head. He and Scott had won today. Speaking of which… Isaac finally reached his room and he opened it, his heart pounding in his chest. He was gonna tell Scott how he felt about him now, while the adrenaline was filling him up with confidence.

When he stepped inside, He saw Scott pacing around, obviously very nervous. He was rubbing his hands together. He stopped when he saw Isaac.

« Isaac. You’re back ! »

« I am. I need to tell you something important.

« So do I. « Scott muttered, his voice manly and low.

Isaac cocked his head aside curiously and sat down.

« Okay, go ahead. »

Scott was still standing, placing himself right in front of Isaac, as he began to walk around again.

« I. I don’t know how to tell you that. Because I don’t entirely understand this myself but. You and I... We’re very close, I mean. I’m your alpha, and you’re my first beta and… this is a very special bond that connects us. But… somewhere along the way, I think I fell. I have been slightly attracted to some men before, but... You… this… You’re like a hurricane. You shake my heart, kill me and bring me back to life. I don’t know when this became more than friendship but. I swear it did. All I know is that I don’t want you to be with anyone else but me. That’s selfish, I know but when I see you laughing with Theo, I swear my heart dies a little. I want to be with you, in any possible. I guess what I’m trying to say is… I’m in love with you, Isaac Lahey. Please, please, please don’t freak out ? »

Isaac felt tears rushing down his cheeks. He got up, his lower lip trembling briefly and stood right in front of Scott.

« I love you, Scott McCall. I always have, and I always will. »

Scott’s lips curved into a wide, bright smile that lit up Isaac’s heart. Scott gently wiped away Isaac’s tear, and, finally, crushed hi slips against Isaac’s. It was slow, at first, but it grew more and more passionate as seconds passed. Isaac’s hands were roaming Scott’s luscious hair. Scott’s hands were running over Isaac’s back, going lower until his large palms grabbed a handful of Isaac’s rounded and firm ass. He groaned into the kiss, muttering.

« You have no idea of how long I’ve wanted to do this. »

Isaac answered with a moan, his hands locked around Scott’s next. Scott squeezed Isaac’s ass firmly, his cock aching in his pants. Isaac’s ass was better than any girl’s asses he’d ever seen. It was firm, but soft as well and well rounded. Scott gave it a spank, causing Isaac to let out a chuckle.

Isaac couldn’t believe this was happening. He tried not to think of Stiles mentioning how Scott stared at his ass whilst Scott was groping it, but that was complicated. Damn Stiles was a genius. Suddenly, he heard knocks onto the door.

« Ignore it, he mumbled, lowering his head to leave kisses on Scott’s neck, opening his mouth and licking the soft stop on Scott’s neck.

Scott happily listened, grinding his crotch against Isaac’s hip, frictions ending shivers down his spine.

But the knocking got louder.

« Fuck, I have to open. »

Scott sadly pulled away, his eyes darkened with lust and his bulge obvious in his pants, his hair messy and wild. Isaac was so in love.

« Allison, what are you doing here ? »

Allison ? Isaac frowned and walked towards Scott. Allison was standing in front of the door, tears down her cheek as she was wearing pajamas.

« It’s. It’s about Jackson. »

« What about him ? » Asked Scott, a little irritated as he was eager to go back to less talking and more kissing.

« He disappeared. I. I looked for him everywhere. I think I heard him scream. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this part ! The story begins to unfold, and sadly angst will be coming soon. You didn't think this would be that easy, right ? Scott and Isaac will have a lot to deal with. Please, leave comments and kudos to encourage me and to tell me what I can fix and imrpove.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments would be amazing, so that I could improve myself.


End file.
